Secrets That Dwell Within
by Kellyl4259
Summary: Have you ever been used by someone for something you had and didn't realize it? Mario feels this way, come find out what happens when Mario and other inmates live through practically hell in an environment that looks nice on the outside, but holds many terrible secrets deep within. Who is this Master and what does he want with all these prisoners? *Rating may change*
1. Only The Beginning

**Well everyone this is a story that came to me in a ****dream before I even started writing. Meaning that it probably won't be that good. Enough chit-chat enjoy the new story. **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the people in this story. **

**Chapter 1: Only The Beginning**

Mario slowly looked up even though his eyes were blurred. He had no idea where is was, or what time it was. All he knew was that it was freezing cold.

Mario tried to sit up, but he realized he couldn't because his arms were restricted. Also he was facing a great deal of pain. Mario's vision became clear and soon he was able to check his surroundings. He seemed to be in some sort of jail, cage like structure that was closed by a door. Mario didn't understand why he was here.

"Where am I?" Mario asked out loud. He looked through the box he was in and realized that he wasn't the only person who was being held. He couldn't see that well so if someone he knew was there, he couldn't tell. Mario inhaled and tightly closed his eyes.

"You're awake?" said a small soft voice. Mario opened one eye and looked at the person in front of him. There he saw a boy who looked a little younger then him. He was completely green and he was wearing a white blouse like shirt that stopped at his thighs. Behind him was a cape that was completely red.

"Who are you?" Mario groaned completely irritated.

"I don't like your tone," He snapped while looking the other direction with his arms crossed.

"IS THIS BETTER FOR YOU?!" Mario yelled trying to stand up from the chair he was sitting in.

"Look I don't want to hurt you, but if you keep up with the insubordination I will," he snapped angrily.

"Where am I? Where's my brother?" Mario exclaimed bursting with rage.

"I'm afraid that I can't tell you anything . However, I just came to check on you to make sure you wasn't dead. I'm Peasley by the way." he responded.

"Is my brother okay? Please tell me," Mario said just above a whisper.

"Your brother is fine he'll be okay I promise," Peasley said in a soothing tone. Mario sighed and had no choice but to lay back in the chair. Peasley flashed a thumbs up and walked out of the room as quickly as he entered.

"_He's probably lying..._" said a female voice. Mario looked up to see a small girl who had her eyes down at the floor.

"What makes you say that?" Mario while turning to the girl.

"I saw a guy who looks like you go up there, whoever goes up there isn't going to be treated well. He could be suffering a beating, or worse," the girl explained.

"How do you know this?" Mario asked the blonde haired girl.

"It's because I've been up there before and it isn't good. Whenever I sleep I can hear the weeps and the cries of the tortured," she informed.

"How?" Mario asked curiously.

"I have insomnia so it's impossible to sleep in an environment like this. I can predict the future, that's probably why I was taken here," she explained.

"I'm confused," Mario mumbled.

"What's Rosalina is trying to say is that the boss here captures us for his own use. He basically just takes in because we are worth something to him. He doesn't care about us or what happens. The names Waluigi," the tall frail man was was in a closure on the left of Mario said.

"If he's taking people who are important then why would he take you?" The girl named Rosalina spat.

"She's always like that," Waluigi informed while pointing. Rosalina groaned and then folded her arms which surprisingly weren't tied up.

"Why aren't you guys tied up?" Mario asked curiously.

"Because we've been here long enough to know not to try any funny business," Rosalina said while sighing.

"What is this anyways?" Mario asked while looking at the two individuals surrounded by him.

"Hell," the two responded simultaneously. Mario was taken back by their words and began to try to escape from the ropes.

"Don't do that, Mario," the blonde hair girl exclaimed.

"Why?" Mario snapped angrily while looking up, "And how do you know my name?"

"Because he'll come back and hurt you, you don't want that. And Peasley said your name," Rosalina revealed.

"That Peasley guy can't hurt me!" Mario yelled as he continued to move and fidget.

"He doesn't hurt people he just sends threats. Please Mario, don't do this to yourself," Rosalina whispered only loud enough for her to hear.

"Why is-," Mario began but was interrupted by the cheery guy coming back with a beautiful blonde haired girl beside him.

"Welcome all, how did you sleep," There were some groans and some vulgar language shot from the other _prisoners_. He groaned full of disappointment and waved a hand in front of himself causing himself to shape-shift. He changed into a guy wearing a black shirt, black overalls, a bandana, and a mask.

"Don't you guys love when I pretend to be Peasley?" he exclaimed as he slipped a hand around the girl's waist. The man snapped his fingers twice resulting in all the cages to open up and a strong wind to pick up.

The wind blinded everyone except for the couple in the middle of the room. Once it stopped the others opened their eyes to a gigantic room that was indeed colorful.

"Don't you love the circus? Because I do," he chuckled as he let go of his girl and skipped around. They were currently in a big circus tent. "This isn't real," Mario muttered to himself. That's when he realized that his restrictions were gone. However, he was in pain from head to toe.

The quiet beautiful blonde haired girl ran her hands through her luxurious hair as she sat down in a platform. Mario was mesmerized by her beauty until he was cut off by the guy who was currently sitting on a platform way up in the air.

"Mario, go backstage and get dressed now," he demanded while pointing to the side of the room. Mario didn't know how long he was going to be staying here, but he knew that he wouldn't like it...

* * *

**I told you this story was going to suck, but I wrote it aways. If others like it I will continue, and if I continue chapters will be longer. Considering how much of a procrastinator I am I'll probably forget so...remind me. Have a great day everybody. Please Review **


	2. The Designer

**I'm trying the best I can with this story remember, the more reviews I get; the faster I update. **

**Chapter 2: The Designer **

"Get dressed? What does he mean get dressed? Get dressed for what?" Mario asked Rosalina as the two walked down a long hallway. Rosalina opened the door and the two entered to see a room full of cloths, mirrors, accessories, and other things that they needed.

"The master wants you to join the show I guess," Rosalina informed as she sat down on a stool in front of the mirror.

"We are going to be in a circus?" Mario asked while raising an eyebrow.

"No not a circus silly, he'll change that room back soon. We'll soon be onstage as the dancer," Rosalina explained.

"I don't understand, why am I here? Why are you here?" Mario asked frantically.

"I'm not the leader here, but I guess he wants us here because of our talent," Rosalina sighed.

"Rosalina is it? Um what do you mean talent? Who is the leader?" Mario asked. Rosalina stood up and walked to Mario.

"The only people who have seen the master is Mr.L. He's that guy who told us to get changed. The girl next to him was Peach, Peach doesn't speak at all so don't bother asking her anything. She is just Mr.L's lover, she's a little weird so don't look at her in the eye okay. The other person who knows the master is Dimentio. He's the person who does the beatings. You don't want that from him, it's horrible," Rosalina explained with fear in her eyes.

"Is Dimentio that green guy?" Mario questioned curiously.

"No, remember that was Peasley. Mr.L likes to pick on him all the time, he cooks really well around here. Also he's a great actor so that's why he's trapped here as well," Rosalina informed. Mario was about to speak but a girl entered the room that they were in.

"Sorry for taking so long guys, are you ready to get fitted?" she questioned. This girl had shoulder length brunette hair and she was wearing a sparkling peach colored dress and white flats.

"It's okay Daisy," Rosalina greeted with a smile. The girl named Daisy smiled and then walked over to Mario. She touched his face and then ran her fingers down his arm.

"You look-," Daisy began but then shook it off. "What's your name?" she asked sweetly.

"Mario, hello Daisy I assume," Mario responded. Daisy walked over to one of the closets and picked up and outfit consisting off, red pants, a red vest with white laces, and a blue shirt.

"I hope you can fit this, try this on," Daisy suggested while pointing to one of the dressing rooms. Mario smiled a weak smile and scurried off to get dressed in the dressing room.

When Mario came out Rosalina was already dressed in a sparkly blue dress that stopped just above her knees. "How do I look?" asked Rosalina as she spun in a circle.

"You look gorgeous," Mario revealed with a smile. Rosalina flashed a smile but Daisy soon interrupted.

"L is going to get made if you don't get out there, you better hurry," Daisy warned. Rosalina grabbed Mario's wrist and led him out of the door while waving to Daisy.

Once they got back to the room they were in once before everything had changed. It looked like an auditorium and Mr.L was standing in front with Peach right behind him telling everybody what to do.

"No move it more to right," he exclaimed while pointing to the right. The person sighed and moved a huge plant with a few flowers sticking out a little more to the right. "NO STUPID, now it looks worse than before. Why do we have worthless people like you here?" Mr.L hollered while stomping his feet. Mr.L turned to his left and stopped.

"Great the dancers are here, you go stand over there so we can practice," Mr.L demanded while pointing right in front of him.

"Practice for what?" Mario questioned. Rosalina tugged on Mario's coat telling him to shut up.

"Did I say you could ask any question?" Mr.L exclaimed angrily.

"He was kidding," Rosalina spoke up while grabbing Mario's hand and leading him over to the middle. Rosalina put her head on Mario's shoulder and whispered in his ear. "Don't ask him anything okay? Unless you want to get hurt," Rosalina warned.

* * *

It was late, because Mario had no way of seeing outside and no clock whatsoever, when Mr.L said it was late...it was late. Dinner was surprisingly good; Peasley was a good cook.

Mario strolled into the kitchen to put his plate away but he bumped into someone as he did. Mario tumbled to the ground and so did the other person. Mario stood up and helped the girl that he had bumped into.

The blonde haired girl stood up and looked down at her feet. "Hi I'm Mario, you're Peach right?" Mario asked while bending down to pick up his plate off the floor.

Peach looked up to nod and then began to stare at her feet. "Are you shy?" Mario asked while reaching out to touch her. Peach quickly backed up avoiding Mario's reach and ran in the other direction. Mario decided against running after her and walked over to the sink.

Mario placed his plate in the sink and sighed. He didn't know where he was. Or why he was forced to do the things that he had to do. Most of all his missed his brother. "Oh Luigi where are you?" Mario mumbled to himself.

_"Bro..." _

"I think I'm hearing you, what's wrong with me?" Mario said a little bit louder.

_"BRO!" _

"I'm going crazy," Mario exclaimed. A hand came behind Mario and slapped him on the back of the head.

"Bro, it's me stupid," said an adorable voice. Mario turned around and came face to face with his little brother. Without even thinking about it Mario threw his hands around his little brother and picked him up off the ground.

"Oh Luigi I missed you so much!" Mario exclaimed while holding Luigi tightly.

"I missed you to, please let go of me," Luigi asked kindly. Mario sat Luigi down on the ground and smiled.

"Where are we Luigi?" Mario asked full of fear.

"Where do you think we are?" Luigi snapped while folding his arms.

"Why are you sassing me?" Mario shot back.

"Because I can that's why," Luigi said with a smile.

"Luigi it isn't the time for that, we need to find a way out of here," Mario informed.

"That isn't really a good idea," Rosalina said as she casually strolled into the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" Mario asked as he turned towards her.

"Many people have tried to escape in the past and it never turned out good," Rosalina informed.

"Well there must be a way out," Mario informed as he turned around and started to pat the walls around the kitchen.

"If there was a way out, I wouldn't be here now would I?" Rosalina questioned while folding her arms. Afterwards she looked at Luigi. "Luigi did you find anything out?"

"Wait you know him?" Mario asked while pointing to them.

"Yeah, we met last year," Rosalina admitted with a smile.

"I need to sit down, none of this is adding up," Mario informed.

"Well I didn't find anything out," Luigi responded shamefully.

"It's alright, the others won't be upset. I hate that master, I can't believe that he orders that evil jester to hurt innocent people," Rosalina responded.

"I wonder who he his...," Luigi mumbled to himself.

"We better head back to our cages, Mr.L will throw a fit if we aren't there at the right time," Rosalina suggested.

"Yeah you're right, I gotta go, catch you guys later. Bye bro," said Luigi. Luigi waved to his brother and exited the room before Mario could catch up.

"Where is he going?" Mario asked.

"To his room," Rosalina responded and walked off to the other direction followed by Mario.

"I'm really confused," Mario whispered as he followed Rosalina back to the main hall.

* * *

Daisy stepped out of the dressing room and looked left and right, once the coast was clear she exited the room. She went up a flight of stairs and knocked on a door. A "come in" was heard, and she quickly opened the door and closed it behind her.

Daisy walked up to desk and found a male there looking down at some papers on his desk. Daisy walked up to desk and placed her hands behind her back. The male however didn't looked up. Daisy cleared her throat loudly and began rocking on her feet.

"How may I help you Mrs. Sasara?" he questioned without looking at her.

"Your new guy seems nice," Daisy informed happily.

"I told you he was, he mumbled while still not looking at him.

"I think this is wrong," she whispered. The man looked up at her and raised an eyebrow.

"They don't seem upset, tell me how this is wrong?" he snapped.

"You're taking people away from their homes to perform in this thing you call a show, you're hurting people," Daisy complained. The man slammed his hands on this desk and stomped up to Daisy. He grabbed Daisy by her neck by both of her hands and shook her. Once he realized what he was doing he released her.

Daisy grabbed her neck with tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. "Don't you think I know that? I don't like hurting innocent people, but who are you to say what's right and what's wrong you slut?" he exclaimed. Daisy flinched at the name she was called and began to back up out of the room.

"Go to my room, I'll be there in second," he mumbled while turning back to his work. Daisy nodded slowly and began to back out of the room. "Yes M-M-Master..."

"Oh and Daisy?" he called before she could leave completely. Daisy slowly walked back into the room and looked down at her feet.

"I never knew that your feet were more interesting than me," he said calmly.

"I'm sorry," Daisy mumbled while looking up at him.

"I don't like hurting people, but your inner bitch is pissing me off, please change that," he requested in as nice a voice as possible. Daisy nodded and made her way out of the room quietly.

"Yes Master," Daisy whispered as she closed the door. Once was door was closed completely she walked down the left of the hallway. There stood someone motionless beside the door. The individual swung the door wide open and barged in.

"WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" He exclaimed while flailing his arms in the air. The so called "Master" looked up from his desk and glared at the man in front of him.

"Yeah I have a big one, if you leave i'll feel better," he informed.

"NO, how come you never told me that Daisy knows who you are?" he snapped while throwing his hands on his hips.

"Mr.L, Daisy knows who I am," the master informed with a cocky smile.

"That's so low, anyways I think that new Mario guy is up to no good," he informed while rocking forward and back on his feet.

"What makes you say that?" the master asked while looking down once again.

"He doesn't believe that we can do anything, we suggest you crack him in," Mr.L informed.

"I'll consider it, now anything else?" the master questioned. Mr.L ran his hands through his hair and and began to think.

"Nope, I need to go down and lock them in alright? I'll come back up in an hour or so," Mr.L proposed. Mr.L waved and then left the room.

"Idiot," the leader mumbled to himself while chuckling.

* * *

**So who is this master and what is in store for our Super Mario? More to come in chapter 3. *Chapters will get longer* Please review :) **


End file.
